


Qui cherchez-vous?

by McKayRulez



Series: Français Canadien Rodney McKay [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad French, Bilingual Rodney, Canada, Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Français | French, Geeks, M/M, Movie Night, Québec, Random & Short, Rare Pairings, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Chuck voit l’occasion de demander à Rodney de sortir.





	Qui cherchez-vous?

**Author's Note:**

> I put this together as part of a self-imposed writing challenge to make a story only in French dialogue, as well as have our favourite Stargate Canadians say some Québécois expressions. It's a bit too short and should probably be expanded upon, but I'm not sure if anyone would actually read it. lol ;) So here ya go. lol Sorry.

“Bonjour. T’es de bonne heure sul’ piton, Chuck.” 

“Salut. Aller aux vues à Colonel Sheppard’s quarts, et toi, Rodney?” 

“Non. J’ài les yeux dans l’même trou.”

“T’as la fale basse?” 

“Y’en aura pas de facile.” 

“Qu’y a-t-il? Vous voulez en parler?” 

“... Elle.. m’a choké.”

“De qui parles-tu?” 

“Samantha Carter.” 

“Je vois… Et si vous.. alliez au cinéma avec moi à la place?.. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de mon idée?”

“Que?! De quoi parlez-vous?!” 

“Dûr de comprenure?”

“Non, non, non… J’ai compris.. C’est juste.. Le film est.. romantique..”

“Je sais.. Camme toé… Ce sera amusant!”

“Je.. suppose.. Mais pourquoi moi?” 

“Stacose.. Je suis ben open… Et votre pas si tant pire.” 

“Merci.. Je pense?” 

“Bienvenue!”


End file.
